Ichigo of the Squad 5
by TobiSenju21
Summary: What if Ichigo would've been born an Shinigami and lived in the Soul Society ? What if he was chosen to be on Squad 5 under the leadership of Aizen ? What if Ichigo had Immense Spiritual Power even higher than Aizen's own.


**Ichigo Kurosaki of the Fifth Divison**

**By: Nate Wayne**

**In Rukongai**

Ichigo Kurosaki, a gifted student at the Shin'o Academy, lived with his family. Ichigo's dad Isshin was well-known as the captain of 10th divison of the Gotei 13, and Ichigo wanted to become a Captian like his dad. So he studied and train hard which made him the top student in his class. Ichigo had been going to the Academy for 2 years now and his teachers told him that he was gonna be able to graduate that year which made Ichigo work even harder if he wanted to prove himself to the Gotei 13 which was hard to get in. As he trained he heard an explosion behind him. So he went to go check it out and found out it was an hollow invade to city. So Ichigo knowing he couldn't do anything, he went to check on his family who had been shopping for his sister Karin who was going to be attending the Academy next year. As he got closer, he saw his dad's squad fighting off the monster and then, his dad delivering the finishing blow to the monster. Afterthat, Ichigo ran toward his dad who had ordered his squad to see if there were any casualties which there were only 2. After Ichigo gotten to his father, he asked how did the monster get into the city which his dad didn't know yet, and then, Isshin told his family that he had to go to Seireitei with his squad to report back to the head captian, Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. So after he told them that, Isshin left with his squad. So the rest of the Kurosaki family went back to their house where they ate their dinner and then, went to bed because Ichigo graduates tommorrow.

**At Shin'o Academy, The Next Day**

As Ichigo went to grab a seat by his best friend, Shin who was third in the class. They begin talkin about what they are gonna do after they graduate. Ichigo said he is gonna be a captian in the Gotei 13 while Shin said he wants to be in 12th Divison and be a researcher. Afterthat, their teacher Gengorō Ōnabara came up on the stage and introduced the family of the graduates to the Academy. Afterthat, Ichigo had to go up and give a speech because he was the top student of his class. So he begun with: "_Good afternoon and welcome to our graduation. We all have been doing our best since we stepped through the front doors of the Academy on our first day of this academy. We will be supporting this Academy as we go out to our new lives today and in the future. This Academy was created to teach us how to have success in all of our lives no matter what we do with them. All of the teachers here always helped us if we need it and always supported us even if they knew we didnt have a chance. To all the parents here, Thank you for getting us up in the morning even when we wanted to sleep in and thank you for helping us with our school work if we need it. As we leave today i want to thank my classmates for being like an second family to me and i know we got into some fights but that what family do besides annoying us to death. I want to leave you with this Do not seek beauty in battle. Do not seek virtue in death. Do not make the mistake of considering only your own life. If you wish to protect that which you must protect...slice the enemy you must defeat from behind. That's all Thank you for listening and say__ōnara__!"_ Afterthat, Ichigo went back to his seat as the second top student went up to give her speech. Afterthat, they got their diploma and left to celebrate.

**At the Kurosaki's House**

Ichigo was with his family celebrating his graduation with sake and a buffet of food which his mom made. Isshin told Ichigo that he had to go Seireitei to get assigned to an squad which Ichigo excited and went to get his stuff ready for tommorrow. Afterthat, he went back to the family room where the rest of his family was celebrating still, which his dad was already drunk and yelling when he talk which annoyed the rest of his family especially Karin who hit him when he did that. Afterthat, Isshin went to bed as the rest of the family did. As Ichigo got into his bed, he begin to think_ "What if I get selected to be on my dad's squad. That would be cool but kinda suck cause I would have to get boss around by that white-haired pint-size, Toshiro. That would suck so hopefully not but I'm not the one who decided that. I kinda wanna be on Captian Aizen's squad, I can learn alot from him." _After he got done with his thought, he fell asleep.

**In Seireitei, The Next Day**

As the Captians were picking their new members, Aizen walked up to Ichigo and told him that it would be a privilege to have him on his squad and afterthat, Aizen told Ichigo that he selected him to be a member of Squad 5 which then he extended his hand and the 2 shook hands as Isshin walked up and gave Aizen a look that if looks could kill Aizen would be destoryed. Isshin asked what did Aizen say to Ichigio and Ichgio told him that he is now an offical member of Squad 5 which then Isshin had a shocked look on his face. Afterthat, The Head Captian told new recruits to meet their new teams in their barracks.

**At Squad 5 Barracks**

As Ichigo got the Barracks, he saw a girl brown eyes, and wears standard Shinigami robes, with her black hair pulled into a bun held in a tied who was introducing herself the other recruits who were pick to be on Squad 5. Then, Ichigo got up to where the female was who introduced herself as Momo Hinamori Squad 5 lieutenant. Then, Ichigo went in to where they were having the meeting and he saw Aizen in the front of the room who begin welcoming every new member and giving them their personal Zanpakutō which Ichigo's was named Zangetsu which means Cutting Moon. Afterthat, Aizen gave a speech about Squad 5 and their goals. Afterthat, they were dismissed, so Ichigo went to meet up with Shin who was selected to be on Squad 12, which he wanted to be. After they met up, They talked about the new Squad and how they are excited to be apart of them. Then, Ichigo went back to his squad barrack and went to sleep.

_**This is my first Bleach Fanfic, so please review this and tell me what you think. I don't care if it's bad criticism, I'm gonna take it as Constructive Criticism so I can make this story better. Til then, BYE!**_


End file.
